Daughter of Poseidon
by NotFragile
Summary: What if Poseidon wasn't kidding about claiming more daughters and sons?
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Poseidon**

**Author's Note:**

**Hullo! It's NotFragile, here! I suppose I should tell you my **_**real **_**name….well, here it is! My real name is…Morgan! Which, if you read a lot, is Welsh and Old English origin for "circling sea," "great brightness," or "White sea dweller." Whilst dwelling on that, I thought, **_**hey! That would be a great name of a daughter of Poseidon! **_**So…here we are! YAY! I'm going to stop flapping my gums and introduce the first chapter.**

**Story Plot:**

**Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are sent back in time (10 years) to read a book with the gods. Only…it's not Percy Jackson books...it's a book series about a **_**daughter of Poseidon. **_**Ooh, a twist! P.S, the daughter is me, just to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the idea.**

**Rating:**

**Rated T for language.**

**-~-~Daughter of Poseidon-~`-**

_**Prologue **_

The gods are sitting in their throne on a Monday. It was a normal day: Aphrodite is filing her nails and trying to get Artemis to agree to a makeover, Ares is sharpening his weapons, Athena has her nose is a book, Hephaestus is fiddling with some metal, Demeter is writing a book about cereal, Dionysus is staring at a drawing of grapes on his throne, Hermes is chatting away on his caduceus, Apollo is listening to songs on his iPod, Hades is doing….who knows what he's doing? Poseidon is thinking about his favorite son, and Zeus is thinking about his favorite daughter who was turned into a tree a few months ago. Suddenly, a ray of light blinds the room. The gods react quickly and draw their weapons. In front of them are four dazed demi-gods and a note.

"Who are you?" Zeus booms.

"W-What year is this?" A boy with messy black hair and green eyes asks.

"1999," Zeus answers.

The four demi-gods groan.

"Man, we were sent back into the future!"

Athena picks up the note and reads it aloud.

_Dear Four Dazed Demi-gods and Twelve Confused Gods:_

_Hullo! I've sent four demi-gods back in time to read you a book for fun! Have fun!_

_Cheerio!_

_~NotFragile_

"Who the Hades is 'NotFragile'?" The blonde girl mumbles.

Not a moment later, a book drops on Annabeth's head.

"Uh, ouch!"

Percy picks the book up: The Daughter of Poseidon.

The gods gasp. Zeus raises his lighting bolt towards Poseidon.

"Wait! This is after you dump the decree about not having children!" Thalia jumps in. Zeus lowers his lighting bolt and takes a double take at Thalia.

"Thalia?"

"Hello!"

"I thought you were a tree!"

"Long story."

"Wait, so we're supposed to read this book with you?" Nico asks.

"Nico?"

"Hi, dad! Look! I'm out of that crazy hotel!"

Hades looks down, feeling very guilty.

Zeus opens his mouth to question the demi-gods when Percy holds his hand up.

"Wait, let's just read the first two chapters then we'll tell you all you want."

Zeus eventually agrees.

"Who wants to read first?"

To everyone's shock, Athena takes the book from Percy's hands.

"I will."

**~-Daughter of Poseidon-~~~**

**I know, a little choppy but I had the story going in a complete different direction, so I had to change it! The next chapter will be up in a few! :)**

**~NotFragile**


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy Apes Crash Chemistry

**Daughter of Poseidon**

**Chapter 1: Crazy Apes Crash Chemistry**

**-Daughter of Poseidon-**

Athena takes a deep breathe and starts to read.

**Look, I never wanted to be a demi-god.**

"Who does?" All the demi-gods snort.

**I mean, who does?**

"Okay, that was freaky. And that's coming from me," Nico adds.

**Having monsters (and the occasion gods) trying to kill you can get a little out of hand. But…it's not our choice. It's our horny parents' choice.**

The demi-gods laugh at the gods' red faces.

"Classic; I like this Morgan chick."

**But before I get to the quest that almost takes my life, let's start with the day my life changed forever.**

"Almost took her life? WHAT?" Poseidon yells and starts to run like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Dad, she's okay! She's at camp right now! She survived!"

"Oh thank Zeus!"

"You're welcome," Zeus grins.

Everyone stares at him.

"That was a joke, wasn't it?" Zeus asks.

Everyone nods.

"Okay, let's just shut up and let me read!" Athena snaps.

_**-Daughter of Sea God-**_

**Even though I have dyslexia, I'm very smart. Sorry if that sounded conceited.**

"It did," Ares snorts, "I already hate this chick—" Ares stops talking when he's hit with a 50 foot wave.

"Poseidon, was that really needed?"

"Yes."

**But it's possible: a kid with dyslexia gets straight A's and is in the gifted children's program.**

"Wow, Sea Scum, you've actually _made _a child that's smart!" Athena mocks Poseidon and claps.

Poseidon and Percy scowl at her.

**Anyways, I was mixing chemicals with my boyfriend, Oliver, in Honors Chemistry, when huge kids with hairy hands and hairy legs (they were, unfortunately for everyone with eyes, wearing shorts) walked into the class.**

"BOYFRIEND? She's only 14!" Artemis and Poseidon both bolt up and shout.

Percy cringes at the sound of both of them.

"If you hate Oliver now, you're going to really hate him at the end," Nico laughs.

Artemis and Poseidon narrow their eyes.

"Hello? Isn't anyone taking note of the hairy ape dudes?"

"Oh, right!"

"**Class, these are our new students. Please make them feel welcomed," Our teacher, Mr. Farris said in a monotone and returned to his computer screen. I hate teachers like that, but that's what you'd expect in a school in Indiana; teachers that don't give a shit about you.**

"Preach, sister!" Nico mumbles. Everyone stares at him and scoots away from him.

"What?"

**Everyone in the class mumbled their 'hellos' and reverted back to the chemicals we were mixing. The hairy freaks sat next to us and started to talk to a weird language. But to my utter shock, I understood it. Okay, Morg, you're a freak. Just keep on working.**

"**You ok?" Oliver asks in a concerned voice. "Yeah, just thinking." I replied, kissing his cheek.**

"I'm going to murder him with my bare hands…." Poseidon mutters.

"Count me in," Artemis growls.

"Does anyone else think it's weird they're getting along?" Zeus asks, bewildered.

Everyone raises their hand and glances fearfully at the cunning gods.

**The hairy freaks took advantage of my being distracted and spilled my chemicals onto the floor.**

"Oh Hades no!"

"Why does everyone use my name as a curse?" Hades throws his arms in the air.

"Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?" Aphrodite smirks.

"Ooh, you just got burned, dad!"

"**Hey!" I shouted. The hairy freaks laughed and joked with each other, ignoring me. I narrowed my eyes and I held my fists so hard, my fingers turned white.**

"Oh no….."

"**Morgan…" Oliver warned.**

"Oh, shut up you! You almost make Morgan die!" Percy loses control and blurts.

"PERCY! SPOILERS!" Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth shout, hitting Percy.

"YOU SAID WHAT?"

"I'll explain later!"

Artemis and Poseidon growl dangerously.

**I dismissed his attempt at trying to calm me down and I pivoted to the freaks. "Hey, apes! Watch what you're doing!" About now, the entire class's attention was spotlighted on me. Great; I just love more and more attention!**

"I think I'm in love with her!" Nico says dreamily.

"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!" Everyone yells at him.

"Oh."

"And plus, she's too young!" Artemis yells.

"I said I was sorry!"

Artemis notches an arrow.

"Sorry?" He says in a quiet tone.

"**Is that what you think, **_**half-blood**_**?"**

**Half-blood? What? Before I could register what happened, all of the apes transformed into fierce, and may I add, still hideous monsters. Everyone started to scream in horror as the monsters advanced on Oliver and me. Oliver stepped in front of me in a protective matter when…..**

"I hate him…." Artemis, Poseidon, and Percy mumble.

"**NO!"**

**A very weird kid I barely knew named Freddie (who walked funny, couldn't participate in gym, and was in all of my classes) jumped up from his seat behind me and threw Oliver and me something that looked like watches. Freddie hurried out of the lab and into the hallway. Oliver caught the watch and it flashed into a bronze sword. He threw that one to me and he got the other watch. Two apes charged towards me while only one charged towards Oliver. Oh that's nice! Leave me with the most monsters! I yelled at everyone in the classroom to leave when the ape approached me. I gripped the sword and swung at the monster. The sword slid through the monster like butter and the monster evaporated into thin air. **

"…Are you sure I can date Morgan?" Nico asks hopefully.

"NO!"

**Oh my God…I did not just do that. Another monster growled and ran towards me. Good news: I got out of the way of the monster's talons. Bad news: My sword was knocked out of my hands. The monster cornered me and smiled with its gnawing and terrible teeth.**

"**You'll be delicious, demi-god. Very!"**

**I was shaking and I asked the stupidest question ever:**

"**What kind of meat am I, then?"**

"Oh no…she's get Percy's stupid-ness!" Thalia mutters.

"I HEAR YOU!" Percy says in a sing-song voice.

"That was the idea!" Thalia replies in the same tone.

**The monster lunged and I covered my face….**

_**SLASH!**_

**My eyes popped open when I heard that familiar sound. Above me was this kid with green eyes like my own and messy jet black hair also like my own. We both stare in admiration at how we both look similar.**

"Twin powers unite!" Percy exclaims. Everyone stares at him like he's a freak.

"You really need to stop watching cartoon shows," Zeus says.

"**Who are you?" I asked; tightening my grip on my sword.**

"I suddenly like this girl now," Ares smirks.

"Just because she's about to kill someone?"

"Yup."

"**Help…just come on!" He stuttered, helping me up.**

"Wuss!"

"I'm in the same room!"

"**Wait, what about my boyfriend?" I shouted, remembering Oliver.**

"Forget him!"

"**Um…I don't know. I think he vanished."**

"YAY!" Poseidon cheers.

**My knees felt like jelly and I sank to the ground, tears threatening to spill. The last thing I saw before blackening out was an abandoned watch lying on the floor.**

"And that's the end. Who wants to read?" Athena asks; marking the page the book was on.

"ME! OOH! PICK ME! OOH! PICK ME!" Nico jumps around like a little kid.

"Fine," Athena rolls her eyes.

"YAY!"

**And that's chapter one of the book! :) The next chapter, they'll receive very **_**late**_** visitors.**

**~NotFragile**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm A Star In The Bathroom

**Daughter of Poseidon**

**Chapter 2: I'm A Star In The Bathroom!**

**-Daughter of Poseidon-**

Nico grabs the book when a blinding light yet again fills the room. Two people land on Nico and Nico crashes to the floor. The gods and demi-gods explode with laughter.

"Not funny," Nico mutters.

The two people stand up. "Sorry Nico," A girl with jet black hair, green eyes, and tan skin says.

"It's okay, baby," Nico says and winks. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes clears his throat, jealous.

"Morgan?" Percy asks.

"Hullo!" Morgan waves. "Nice place you have here, Uncle Zeus!"

Zeus nods his head, speechless.

"So, who's ready to read my book?" Morgan grins.

"Are you sure you're not Aphrodite's child?" Ares questions Morgan.

"I'm totally sure."

"Prove it."

Morgan's eyes appear to have an evil glint in them. Morgan summons a huge wave and a whirlpool. The whirlpool swallows Ares and the wave seals the whirlpool and Ares is trapped in the whirlpool like an inescapable prison. A few seconds later, Morgan releases Ares.

"That enough proof?"

Ares nods, shivering.

"Morgan, please go out with me!" Nico pleads.

"NO!" Everyone, including Morgan and Levi, yell at him.

"Nico, just please start to read!" Annabeth says.

"Fine! But only for Morgan!"

Levi starts to ball up his fists but Morgan holds him back.

**The next time I woke up, I was in the back of a van that smelled like my favorite thing: the Sea.**

"Aww!"

**Why do you think I'm named Morgan, meaning 'by the Sea'? I sat up and looked around. A boy that I saw earlier was driving with a girl with curly blonde hair in the passenger seat. I felt around and I saw my sword in the seat next to me. I quietly grabbed it and crawled to the front and jumped at the right second before both of them jumped.**

"Are you positive I can't marry her?"

"THAT'S IT!" Levi yells and rams into Nico. The gods and demi-gods watch the fight for a few minutes before pulling Levi off of Nico.

"Ooh, fight!" Ares grins.

Nico grabs for the book before hearing his arm go _crack!_

"And that's why you don't upset my son," Hermes sighs, recognizing Levi as his son.

"Apollo? Would you please….?"

"On it!"Apollo chants as he drags Nico out of the room.

"Great! Who's going to read?"

"I'll read," Mr. D sighs and continues to read.

"**Who are you people and where are you taking me?" I demanded.**

"**Calm down, we're taking you to a safe place."**

"**What about my mom?" I asked, instantly remembering my sweet mom at home with her warm smiles and reassuring words.**

Everyone smiles at Morgan with sympathy.

"**We've already informed her."**

**She knew about this?**

"**Tell me your names, now," I threatened, holding the sword closer to both of their necks.**

"Ooh, fight!" Ares says, his eyes glowing.

"Would you stop saying that?"

"**I'm Annabeth," the girl with blonde hair managed to choke out with the sword on her neck. I felt a wave of guilt and released the sword from her neck.**

"Wow," Levi says.

"What?" Morgan asks.

Levi smirks, "Who knew Morgan Blake has a soft spot?"

Morgan pulls out five knives.

"I'm going to shut up."

"**I'm Percy," the boy who I secretly thought could have been my long lost twin or something. I also released the sword from his neck.**

"Aww, Morgan loves her brother!" Thalia teases. Morgan grins at Percy. "Yeah; even though I hate him, I couldn't live without him."

"**Where are you taking me?"**

"**We're almost there; everything will be explained soon."**

**I glanced out the window and see a sign that proclaims "Pick Your Own Strawberries!" I raised my eyebrow. Why would these guys take me there? I'm allergic to strawberries.**

"Really?" Zeus asks.

"Yeah!"

"That must suck!"

"Tell me about it!"

"**Don't worry; the strawberries won't affect you," the boy answered, as if he read my mind. Tears filled my eyes when I realized that what Oliver used to say to me whenever the cafeteria served strawberries. Where is he? Dead?**

Poseidon's and Artemis's eyes gleamed with mischief. Morgan shivers at the mention of Oliver. Levi hugs Morgan and she buries her head in his chest. Aphrodite notices the cute couple and softly smiles. Aww!

**Ran off? The other cruel possibilities filled my mind and I cried out a strangled sob.**

"**What's wrong?" Annabeth asks. **

"**N-Nothing," I objected, trying to get back to my usual self: Hard, tough, and cold Morgan.**

"No one's made of stone," Levi whispers to Morgan, kissing her head.

Artemis notices the couple and for once, approves of the relationship and Levi. There was only one man on Earth that was that considerate: Orion. It's a shock at how well-behaved Levi is, considering who his dad is! (A/N: OUCH, BURN!)

"Are you two together?" Aphrodite asks eagerly.

"WHAT? NO!" Levi and Morgan blush.

"**We're here!" The boy said in a sing-song matter. The girl slapped his arm, playfully and he grinned at her. They kissed lightly and I silently cried out for **_**my **_**lover, Oliver.**

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Athena yells.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. She was prepared for this.

"Yes, Mother; Percy and I are dating. Just deal with it, please."

Shockingly, Athena calms down and shuts her mouth. It's a miracle!

**We got out of the van and were greeted by what seemed like a camp. People wearing orange shirts were flitting from one activity to another.**

"**Morgan, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."**

**My blood froze; that's what the monster called me before trying to eat me. Before I could tell them that (I now trust them), a horse walked up to us. Wait a second, that's not a horse…it's a man…and a horse. Okay, there could be a reasonably answer for this: He got stuck to a horse with Super Glue!**

"Really, Morgan?"

"What? I was young!" Morgan defends herself.

"Morgan, that was 3 weeks ago!" Levi says.

"**Ah, Annabeth and Percy! I see you brought back a new camper! Where's Freddie?" The man/donkey/thing laughs like this is completely normal.**

"Oh wow. If Chiron was here, he would be majorly offended!"

"**HERE! I'm right here!" Freddie ran up, out of breath. I looked at him for the first time since the apes' attack (which he ran away from) and I saw something way different: He had donkey legs and a donkey butt.**

"**Freddie and other thing, why do you have donkey butts?" I shouted.**

**They both let out an irritated bleat while Annabeth and Percy laughed.**

"**Satyrs!" Freddie exclaimed like that was something as obvious as apple pies made of apples.**

"Wow, great analogy!"

"Do you have something better?"

"**Okay? Sorry," I backed away. I felt something buzzing in my pocket and I pulled out my phone. Freddie's eyes widened and he threw my phone on the ground and crushed it with his hoof.**

"**Hey!"**

The gods and the demi-gods (except for Morgan, who was blushing) cracked up.

"**Sorry, you can't have any phones. Explain, please, Chiron."**

"**Chiron, as in the trainer that trained Hercules thousands years ago?" I ask, shocked. Everyone nodded.**

"Is that all you people did?" Mr. D asks, bored.

"Yes, because they were too lazy!" Morgan yells, making everyone flinch. "Sorry, I have anger issues."

"No duh!" Levi smirks. Morgan throws a knife at him but he intercepts it.

"You're lucky she doesn't have a perfect aim!" Ares yells.

"**Wait, you promised you would explain once we got here. Explain," I demanded, drawing my sword from behind me.**

"Where do you keep that sword?"

"**Morgan, you know about the Greek myths, don't you?" Freddie started.**

**I nodded, trying to resist mentioning I got an A in that course.**

"Smart girl; unlike her father and brother," Athena smiles at Morgan.

"HEY!" Poseidon and Percy shout.

"**Well….the myths are real."**

**My eyes widened in shock and I dropped my sword.**

"**WHAT?"**

"**You're a half-blood, aka a half-human and half-god."**

"**So, you're telling me that I'm half-god?" I shook my head, not believing them at first. But in a way, it made sense.**

**Everyone nods, as if rehearsed or done many things. So that explains why my mom's a single parent and how I understood what the apes were speaking! Greek! That's what they were speaking!**

"**Enough of confusing the poor girl, but to answer the cell phone question: Cell phones send up a flare to the monster, so that's a no-no. On that note, I think you need a little tour of our camp! Let's see…Levi!" Chiron shouts. A boy with golden hair and blue eyes looked up and sprinted towards them. I racked my mind, thinking of something to say. Hello, how are you doing, marry me?**

Levi smirks at Morgan and Morgan blushes. Everyone stares at the two of them.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Zeus asks.

"NO! NO! NO!" They both shout, covering their faces.

"Okay, then?"

"**Yes, Chiron?"**

"**Would you please show Morgan around camp?" Chiron asked.**

"**Sure."**

**I silently followed Levi.** **Levi showed me a lot of cool stuff like Pegasus riding and etc. I got depressed when we reached the magic archery. Oliver would have loved that. It was obvious Oliver was a demi-god, but who was his other parent, we'd never know. But the depression went away when we reached the cabins.**

"About time!" Poseidon exclaims.

"You really don't like Oliver, do you?" Morgan asks.

"Hades no!"

"Stop using my name as a curse!" Hades whines like a little kid.

"Sorry?"

"**Okay, theses are the cabins for the demi-gods to live in. Hopefully, when you're claimed, you'll live in one of these cabins. You're over the age deadline."**

**I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"**

"**Um, nothing. It's just…you were supposed to be here and claimed by your other parent when you were 13."**

Percy glares at his father.

"What? I don't know what Levi's talking about!" Poseidon says, defending himself.

"Okay; after a war (long story!) The gods promised to not ignore their children and to claim them by 13 to avoid them being eaten and killed in cruel ways that spilled blood everywhere. On that note, I think we should stop and eat lunch!" Thalia says in a rushed voice and beams at the gods. The gods clutch their stomachs and groan. This is going to be a long lunch…..

*After lunch*

The gods and demi-gods return to the throne room to find Nico there, trying to eat a turkey leg with one arm.

"Oh gods, Levi! Did you have to do that much damage?" Morgan asks in an exasperated voice.

Nico has bruises all over his face, his lip is busted, and he has both of his eyes blackened. And not to mention, his arm is broken and in a sling and his leg is in a cast.

"It's ok, Morg, just a little bruising." He laughs. "Ouch, it hurts to laugh."

Morgan glares at Levi, who looks down, embarrassed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! High five!" Ares yells, raising his palm to high five Levi. Levi high fives him but returns to staring at his combat boots.

"Okay, let's shut up and let god read!" Mr. D says, irritated.

**Oh, so there's a rule book for the gods! Rule # 1000: Oh, and pick up your kids by the time they're 13 to avoid them being eaten by monsters!**

Poseidon looks down, guilty.

"I don't think they have rule book for gods…" Percy says slowly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Morgan snaps.

"I swear, she's more like Athena than Poseidon," Hermes mutters to Apollo. A knife whizzes by Hermes's ear.

"Dionysus, please continue reading!" Hermes says in a high pitched voice.

"**So, this is Apollo's cabin, which is for music loving and poem murdering people."**

Apollo glares at Levi, who slouches down in his seat.

**I laughed and I noticed how Levi's eyes sparkled in the sunlight and how his hair—**

Levi turns to look at Morgan.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"You had a crush on me?"

"Maybe."

**Stop, Morgan, you just lost your boyfriend. So stop fantasizing about Levi without his shirt on!**

Everyone stares at Morgan. "I'm sorry, okay!" Morgan shouts.

"**Next is the Athena cabin; full of smarty pants and honors kids."**

Athena and Annabeth scowl at Levi.

"Sorry."

**I smirked.**

"**I'm an Honor kid." And I drew my sword.**

**He innocently smiled and surrendered.**

"**You're taking this very calmly."**

"**It'll catch up to me," I laughed.**

"**And over here is Cabin Eight: Artemis's Cabin, home to her Hunters."**

**Before I could control myself, I blurted out, "The maiden goddess, right?"**

"Maybe, you're interested—" Artemis starts but is cut off.

"NO!" Levi and Nico yell and then glare at each other.

Morgan twirls a strand of her hair. "What's wrong with the Hunters of Artemis?"

Annabeth answers, "They're immortal, but they have to swear off men forever."

"Hmm…I'll consider it." Morgan winks at Levi.

"**You're good. No one stays here but her Hunters. More about that stuff later."**

**They walked about two cabins down, when I collapsed to the ground and started gasping.**

"**What is the smell?" I managed to choke out.**

"**That's Aphrodite's cabin, full of supermodels and deadly perfumes."**

Aphrodite huffs and glares at Morgan and Levi.

"Sorry, but their perfumes should have a toxic sticker on them!" Morgan giggles.

**Levi helped me up and I couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes. I blushed when I looked down and noticed we were holding hands. But I could even **_**think**_** about Oliver, we both started to lean in, when….**

Everyone leans forward.

"**OH LOOKIE HERE!" An ugly voice shouted.**

**Levi and I jumped away from each other, blushing madly. **

Levi and Morgan look at each other and blush.

**An ugly (did I mention, U.G.L.Y!) girl was standing in front of us. Levi rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Clarisse?"**

Now it's Ares's turn to glare at Morgan.

**Clarisse narrowed her eyes upon the sight of me. "Nothing; just want to do the ceremony for the newbies."**

**I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, like you can lay a finger on me!"**

**Clarisse grabbed my neck and dragged me to the bathroom. Levi tried to follow but Clarisse's fat chicks held him behind.**

Everyone, but Ares, laughs.

"Ha, fat chicks!"

**Clarisse pushed me towards the toilet when I felt this tug in my gut. I waved my hand over my stomach, trying to stop it. But water just wouldn't shut up. Before I knew it, Clarisse was pushed out of the bathroom cabin thingy and outside.**

"Damn, girl! Are you absolutely positive I can't marry this girl?"

Nico starts to plead but stops when a knife is plunged into his only good arm.

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Morgan turns to Levi. "LEVI!"

Zeus sighs while Hermes stifles a laugh.

"Apollo, would you…again?"

"SURE!" Apollo says sarcastically. "What am I, a god?"

"YES!" Everyone hollers.

Apollo rolls his eyes and drags Nico out.

"Now can I continue without any knife throwing?" Mr. D asks loudly. Everyone nods.

**I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "I'm so sorry!" I whispered. Suddenly, everyone started gasping and bowing. Even Clarisse and her fat chicks bowed, even though they didn't look happy about it. Clarisse kept on muttering about how I was like my brother. Huh?**

"**What's going on?" I shout. And then…I saw it. A misty image above my head; a trident.**

**Chiron emerged form the crowd of campers.**

"**All Hail, Morgana "Morgan" Blake, daughter of Poseidon****, ****Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses all hail Morgana "Morgan" Blake, Daughter of the Sea God." You said what?**

"And that's the end. You, Earl, read!" Mr. D yawns and throws Levi the book.

"Um, sir? Actually, I'm Levi!" Levi objects.

But by the time Levi finishes his sentence, Mr. D is knocked out and asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Winter Dance

**Daughter of Poseidon**

**Chapter 3:**

**Morgan's & Levi's Winter Dance**

**WARNING:**

**This chapter isn't a part of the book; this is a "lazy day" chapter. And the plot is….Morgan is upset because since she's a year rounder (more about that later), she can't go to school dances, proms, or anything. Levi cheers her up by dancing with her and doing something else. Ooh!**

**XXDaughter-Of-PoseidonXX  
><strong>

After completing chapter two, the gods and demi-gods decide to walk around and have a lazy day. Thalia hangs out with Artemis and Zeus, Nico spends his free time with Apollo in Apollo's hospital thingy having a knife removed from his arm (also Hades is there because he's bored and he wants to see blood), Percy and Annabeth go out on a date (with Poseidon and Athena secretly following them), Aphrodite goes shopping (no shocker there!), Ares and Hephaestus are watching a T.V. show called, "Sons of Anarchy," Demeter is chatting with a sleep Mr. D about cereal, and Hermes is delivering mail. As for Levi, he's searching all over for Morgan. He finally finds her out on a balcony, looking down at the city. The city is in blanket of snow and the city lights twinkle like stars.

"Hey."

Morgan turns her head. "Hey."

Levi sits next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Morgan whispers. Levi gives her a look. "Okay! This day was supposed to the day of my first school dance! I actually had a date, my braces are off, I have contact lenses, and I became hot!"

"I think you're beautiful any way," Levi says quietly. Morgan softly smiles. "Thanks, Levi."

Suddenly, Levi gets an idea. He abruptly stands up and grabs his iPod from his pocket. He searches for the perfect song and not a second later, the song "Chances" by Athlete, is played softly through the evening breeze. He bows to Morgan.

"Would you care to dance?"

Morgan laughs. "You're such a dork…but…..okay."

Morgan wraps her arms around Levi's neck and he holds her waist. Morgan places her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Levi lifts Morgan's head up.

"Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"You are beautiful."

And he kisses her. She leans into the kiss and he presses harder. He licks her lips, begging for entrance. She smiles through the kiss and opens entrance to her mouth. After a few more moments, they pull apart.

"Um, thanks, for cheering me up," Morgan blushes and kisses his cheek. She leaves Levi on the balcony. Levi puts a finger to his lip swollen lips. A ray of light appears next to Levi.

"Hello, Levi!" Aphrodite grins like a lunatic. Levi groans.

"So…that was some lip action between you and Morgan!" Aphrodite smirks. Levi blushes.

"Please...don't tell anyone. I don't think Morgan wants us to be more than friends."

Aphrodite scoffs. "Honey, I'm the goddess of love; I know when someone's in love and Morgan wants to be more than friends."

"Really?" Levi's eyes widen. Aphrodite rolls her eyes.

"YES, you dope! Now, go, kiss her silly, and ask her out!"

Levi sprints down the hall Morgan walked down.

"Morgan!" He shouts when he spots her.

She turns and before she knew it, Levi presses his lips to hers. She slowly pulls away, with a confused look etched on her face.

"Morgan, will you go out with me?"

Her green eyes widens, before she beams at Levi.

"Yes."

And again they kiss.

**Aww! Finally! Levi grew balls to ask her out! :)**

**~NotFragile**


End file.
